<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eryn Galen by Vexin_Talvas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148034">Eryn Galen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexin_Talvas/pseuds/Vexin_Talvas'>Vexin_Talvas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexin_Talvas/pseuds/Vexin_Talvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oropher, king of Eryn Galen, must strengthen his realm because of arising Shadow in Rhûn. In the meantime numenorean kingdom beyond the Sea is facing some serious dynastic crisis. Gil-Galad thinks very often about the future and he believes that this future may bring a lot of pain and suffering to the last remnants of Eldar in Middle-Earth. The greatest servant of Melkor brings his forces together in the East. The time for vengeance has finally come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oropher/Thranduil (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Great is the power of the Eldar. Númenor is slowly growing to become the most powerful realm of the Children. For nearly one thousand years vast plains, mountains, forests and deserts of Middle-Earth remained peaceful. That time is going to an end. I can smell it in the air. " Celebrimbor said with pain on his face." This lands are now our enemy, their mortality destroys all we love. In your great Greenwood you can't feel this, Amdír in his golden realm too, but I can't fite this feeling of doom nearing Eldars of this continent. Mortal men will outnumber us. They will take my mines, my cities and they will burn your forests. Some evil creature rules over theme. They're in truth Children of Morgoth, not Eru."<br/>
" Celebrimbor, dear friend of mine, why do you tell me all of this? Do you think I can't sense some kind of evil will beyond Carnen? But your perspective on mortal men is misleading. Three Houses of Edains helped us in the War of Beleriand. There are still some uncorrupted tribes of Edain descent, even some Easterlings are not evil at all. Our generation will pass away and the Age of Men will start one day, but it is really far ahead right now. Why are you so afraid of them? In my opinion we must concentrate on individual who leads them towards Darkness. If we are strong enough, we will save them all from this influence of Melkor's corruption. "<br/>
" I don't trust them. Gil-Galad is way too friendly towards the mortals. "<br/>
" You have mortal friends too, Celebrimbor. I can name at least Narvi among them. "<br/>
" It's something different. Dwarves are dwarves and men are men, Oropher. "<br/>
" You didn't come from far Eregion to debate about mortals, do you? " Oropher asked with decreasing patience.<br/>
" I came here because I need your help. I think that I had found some promising way to preserve our lands and our works from fading. "<br/>
" You can speak out. " Oropher answered.<br/>
" Not today. It is far too complicated to speak about it spontaneously."<br/>
"I guess it must be that way. I will wait tomorrow. I hope you have something very, very important to say."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Late Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aldarion finally returns after his long expedition to Middle-Earth, but in his homeland nothing is the same anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aldarion returned to Númenor. He saw Romenna, Armenelos and his father, Tar-Meneldur, but Erendis hasn't come to see her husband. Aldarion was very angry at her. She had wanted him to stay in her custody and when he finally came, she is not interested anymore!<br/>   "Aldarion, my son, I must tell you something very important. It will bring huge sadness to your heart, but you should..."<br/>   "I should keep my daughter far away from this witch of Emerië! Forgive me, but I must see my daughter. Everything else can wait!" Aldarion said and run away from the throne chamber before Tar-Meneldur managed to say more. When his son rode out of the royal palace, Tar-Meneldur started to cry.<br/>  " Poor Erendis! Why is he here so late?? Maybe one year earlier... " King said far more, but he was speaking to himself and he quickly dismissed his guards.<br/>********************************************************<br/>   "Mother! Mother!!!" Ancalimë shouted. She was running through the last hill that stand between her and their white house of females. Her nun was running far behind her.<br/>   "Princess! Stop now! It's already too late!" <br/>   "I don't believe you!"<br/>   Ancalimë run through the gate. There were a few people. She knew only two maidservants and a doctor. He was visitting her mother since last month. When he saw young princess, he told her:<br/>    "I'm so sorry, my princess. Your mother passed away one hour ago." <br/>    "No! No! It's not true! Get out, you liar!" <br/>    Doctor tried to stop her, but she kicked him and run towards her mothers bedroom. Erendis was there. Her body laid on wooden bed. Her daughter touched her skin. It was still warm.<br/>   "She is here! They're lying to bring me away. Mother! Mum! Wake up! Please!"<br/>********************************************************<br/>   Aldarion finally arrived to Erendis's house. He saw far too many people, most of them strangers. <br/>   "What's going on?" He asked some sheperd who was crying near the gate. <br/>   "Oh, my lord! Wife of the Heir passed away today. She was abandoned here with her little daughter. Poor princess!" <br/>   Aldarion went into the house of his wife. It was so cold, so... lonely. <br/>   "Where is she?" Heir asked one of many women in a corridor. <br/>   "Who are you?!" <br/>   "Her husband." <br/>   "Her body is upstairs, in her bedroom." <br/>    He run to his late wife's chamber. Aldarion saw her. She was beautiful as always. Her black hair were dishevelled. She was slim, slimmer than few years ago.<br/>By her said was lying a little girl. (She must be Ancalimë). <br/>   "What are you doing here? " She asked. <br/>   "I'm your father, Ancalimë." <br/>   "You left us! Get out!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>